


Allurivan's Romantic Journey

by InklingDancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Mini Exchange 2017, Marriage Proposal, Other, allurivan - Freeform, they/them pronouns for kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer
Summary: From meeting to proposal





	1. Ficlet

Kolivan started falling for Princess Allura of Altea the day they met her. She was the impossible woman, the woman who shouldn’t be able to be here, but Kolivan thanked the deities every day that she was.

~~~~~~~~~~

They had watched her grow from an understandably defensive leader of only six other people, to a somehow even stronger, fiercer, more righteous leader who worked with many different species and united them in the fight against Zarkon and the Galra Empire. 

Every time they thought of her, Kolivan fell even more deeply in love. The day they finally admitted to themself that they were head over heels for Allura was the day they watched her interact with the delegates from yet another planet, and she handled the complications so well, so naturally, that everyone present was left in awe of her diplomatic skills. That was when Kolivan realized that no, this was not just a crush.

They approached the princess later that day, after the delegates had left, and she was on the training deck to let out some stress and keep in fighting shape for her paladin duties. Standing in the doorway, they watched her spar with the training bot for a while, before she acknowledged them.

“Come, spar with me.”

And so they did. As always, she was every bit a match for them. When she finally called time, they were both panting and flushed. 

“Princess Allura,” Kolivan started.

“Yes, Kolivan?”

“I should like to court you, if you find it agreeable.”

“Kolivan!” Allura broke into a grin. “I would absolutely find it agreeable.”

~~~~~~~~~~

And so they began a courtship, one that lead to this moment. Kolivan on bended knee, one hand out, holding the shining ring up to her.

“Princess Allura of Altea, benevolent ruler of my heart, sharp as luxite, beautiful as the juniberry flower, will you grant me the gift of becoming my mate?”

“Kolivan,” Allura beamed, “Nothing but freeing the universe would make me happier than to have you as my spouse!” She reached out and held Kolivan’s hand. They slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. 

“My love, you have made me the happiest being in the universe,” they said as they stood and embraced her.

Capturing their lips in a kiss, Allura replied, “No, we are both the happiest, for we are in this together, for the rest of our lives. I love you so much.”

“And I love you.”


	2. Art




End file.
